


Context

by everyflavourbeans



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyflavourbeans/pseuds/everyflavourbeans
Summary: Sometimes things Kiri says out of context can be...misconstrued.





	Context

**Author's Note:**

> uuu so this is my first fic in YONKs so forgive me if it ain't perfect,, it's just a lil oneshot inspired by something someone said on the widomauk discord :)))

Caleb, Molly and Kiri sit at a table in the tavern, waiting for the rest of the Nein to return from their shopping. Caleb fiddles impatiently, he had asked Beau to get him some more paper and ink and he is anxious to get it and start his work. Molly runs his fingers through Kiri’s feathers as he rambles about something Jester was saying last night, his posture relaxed, his feet on the table, a soft smile on his face.  
"You know, Caleb, I think you came up in conversation too," Molly smirks, trying to bait Caleb a little, wanting the man to engage in their currently one-sided conversation.  
"Hm?" Caleb says, mostly disinterested. "I can't imagine there was much to say." He returns to his fiddling.  
“Krrrr, _I hate Caleb_ , krrr” Kiri pipes up, a soft irish accent behind the words.  
Caleb’s head whips around to Kiri, then, recognising the voice, turns slowly to Mollymauk, who sits there, dumbfounded, saying nothing. Caleb looks down, stunned, then stumbles out of his chair and upstairs.  
Molly suddenly shifts into action, running after Caleb, grabbing his hand, stuttering, trying to find the words.  
“Caleb, wait- I- you need context, dear-“  
“I think the words have enough context in themselves, _ja_?” Caleb mutters, pulling his arm away. Molly shifts, collects himself, tries again.  
“Caleb, darling, you really think I hate you? Clearly this is a misunderstanding,” he seeps charm into his voice, hoping he can keep Caleb around long enough to explain, to figure out some way to get out of this without saying why he _really,_ said that, what he _really_ felt.  
“You know, Mollymauk, for such a charming man, you are terrible at putting people at ease.” Caleb states, voice monotonous, there is hurt there, but he almost seems to not care, it has happened before, he just needs to get away, why should he make Molly deal with his presence?  
Molly stops again, tries to think of something to say, how can he comfort Caleb without saying _that_ , saying that he hated how Caleb was so beautiful all the time, how he was so talented, how he could not stop thinking about him...  
But Caleb is gone. Has run up the stairs and to his room. And Molly is left on the stairs, glaring at Kiri, debating his feelings, not knowing what to do.

 

Mollymauk is sitting against Caleb’s door now, shoulders slumped, thoughts racing. *Should he tell him? How else will he get him to realise?*  
“Caleb?”  
No response.  
“Caleb I,I know you’re in there, please. I-“ _Gods, was he really going to say this?_ “Do you want to know why I said that? Why I said I hate you? At least let us be on the same page.”  
There is nothing from Caleb, but Molly hears the bed creak, footsteps towards the door. It does not open. _Good enough, I suppose._  
“I said that I hated you, because you make me feel so many things that I don’t know, that I’ve never felt. I hate how you somehow have so much kindness even when you are harsh, I hate how your accent is meant to be rough but you always make it sound soft, I hate how you have no flaws, I hate how your hair falls so nicely, I hate how _gorgeous_ your eyes are, I hate how you always have your pretty head stuck in a book, I hate how you always try to be _better_ , gods, and how you are so smart! I mean, celestial?! That’s some wild shit!” Molly stutters out, rambling, he’s moved to stand at the door now, leaning against it, practically pressing his mouth to the small gap in the side because he wants to make _sure_ that Caleb hears _every word_ this time.  
“I hate how you make me feel all these things Caleb, ‘cause gods damn, I have never felt like this before-“  
The door opens, and Molly, still leaning, all his weight against the door, tumbles through , falls into a heap, and he is on top of Caleb, breathless, dishevelled, and Caleb is sputtering and his hair, his beautiful hair, it's in his face and Molly’s face, and Molly scrambles to sit up and look at him, see if he is hurt, see his reaction. Caleb, also on the ground, shuffles backwards a little, before speaking up quietly.  
“Do- I- Do you really think those things about me, Mollymauk?”  
“Caleb dear, would I really say them if they weren’t true?”  
Caleb looks down, there is a blush creeping onto his cheeks.  
“Well I am very certain I am heavily flawed, Mollymauk,” Caleb mutters, softly, scared. Molly doesn’t know what to say to that. Doesn’t know how to tell Caleb that he just sees all of him as these beautiful - broken - but beautiful pieces making up one perfect whole. So he just reaches out, cautiously brushes his hair from his face, waits to see if Caleb pulls away.  
He doesn’t. If anything, he tilts his head to move with Molly’s hand.  
“Caleb, can- can I kiss you?” Molly whispers, hoping, praying, that he is not reading Caleb wrong.  
Caleb blinks, rapidly, mind processing all this information that has suddenly been thrown upon him.  
“Uh, _ja_. I think i would like that.” He decides on, finally looking up to meet Mollymauk’s eyes, which are staring back at him, full of care and compassion and love and then Molly kisses him and he can’t see but _oh my god_ he can _feel_ , he can feel everything, Molly's mouth on his, his hands in Molly's hair, their bodies colliding awkwardly and yet in sync, and he can’t be angry, can’t be hurt anymore, because here is Molly and he doesn’t hate him and he was _wrong_ , and he is kissing Molly and it is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i know it's short, but i hope you liked :))


End file.
